Deleted Scene: The Batista
by Bookfanatic320
Summary: An intuitive Jitter's employ paired with a change in Felicity's coffee order equals knowledge... or a disaster. A companion one-shot to All in Due Time.


**Hi everyone! Welcome and thank you for clicking! This is a companion piece to my story All in Due Time. You do not have to read that to understand this but I recommend it. At least, check it out :) Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please let me know if there is a particular story you'd like to see. I could always use ideas!**

 **Anyways, I'll let you enjoy!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Summary: An intuitive Jitter's employ paired with a change in Felicity's coffee order equals knowledge.**

Felicity groaned as she walked in the heavenly smelling coffee shop and saw all the people crowded in the cozy room.

She had slept in because she didn't think there would be this many people wanting coffee at 7:45 on a Thursday morning in the end of spring, early summer. Well, it looked like everyone else had the same thought. She guessed she wasn't the only one who needed coffee to survive the day.

Felicity mulled over just going to QI and making Garry come stand in line but ultimately, she decided against it. She was already in line and she didn't want to wait any longer than she had too.

Normally, there were only a few people staggering in, herself included, when she usually came in at 6:30, right after Jitters opened their doors so she wasn't used to waiting to get the substance that helped her make it through the day at the office and then most of the night in the bunker.

She thrived on coffee. It was literally how she managed to function after only three to four hours of sleep, depending. She was lucky if she got five hours but that was a rarity. Felicity supposed that she would be well equipped to be up all hours of the night to deal with a squalling baby so at least she had that going for her.

However, she wouldn't be able to have any caffeine to help her do it and she had roughly eight to seven months to get used to it all the while growing said baby in her uterus. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive it, but she had lived under worst conditions, so she knew she knew she'd power through it somehow.

Slowly the line moved as Jitter's employees bustled around behind the counter more awake than one should be this early in the morning, calling out all sorts of drink combinations. Felicity was finally to the edge of the glass case that held different baked goods and that really yummy cheesecake thing that she always really wanted but didn't fit with her diet.

Although, now she had an excuse to get it because she was eating for two and what did a few ounces matter when she would be gaining thirty pounds anyways?

Felicity shifted at her place in line. There was one more person in front of her who was, in her opinion, taking way too long. She saw with delight, however, that her favorite barista was working today. She had started a few months ago, working the cashier every weekday morning so by now, they knew each other by name and the younger girl knew Felicity's order better than anyone.

They were good acquaintances although, on the poor girl's first day, she made Felicity's coffee, got it wrong then narrowly missed spilling it all over her brand-new dress.

Felicity had laughed, and the young girl apologized profusely, thoroughly embarrassed, even more so when she found out that she almost spilled coffee all over the mayor's wife as well as the most powerful woman in the corporate world but, Felicity told her all was forgiven and said that she reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger.

The man in front of her moved and Felicity stepped up to the register, Daisy beaming back at her. It had always amazed her at how chipper she was in the mornings.

"Hello Mrs. Queen," She said, already typing in her order, "Your usual I presume?"

Felicity hesitated, knowing that asking for decaf would raise some eyebrows but hopefully the people working would shrug it off, "Actually, I think I'd like a Caramel Macchiato…Decaf."

Daisy looked at her strangely but changed the order anyways, "I know it's not my place to ask but is there any reason you're going caffeine free? I mean, I don't mean to imply anything, but I know how hard you must work and if you're trying to be healthier then we can do half caffeinated and half not or something like that."

The young girl blushed and looked like she wished she hadn't said anything. Felicity felt bad for her because she knew she would probably ask the same thing if she was in Daisy's shoes.

She shook her head, "It's okay Daisy. I appreciate the thought but…I'm trying something new."

That wasn't totally a lie. She _was_ trying something new. Being an expectant mother wasn't exactly old hat.

Daisy nodded and rang it up as Felicity moved down the line to wait for her coffee. Oliver had established a never-ending tab for her a long time ago as a gift. At first, Felicity wanted to refuse it, but he talked her into keeping it and she had to admit it was very helpful on days when she was really busy and sent an assistant to get her coffee.

After Felicity walked away, Daisy turned to one of her fellow employees and asked if he could cover the register for a few minutes. She decided that she would make Mrs. Queen's coffee since it was so different than her usual in the fact that she didn't ask for 'as much caffeine as possible' instead she wanted no caffeine.

Daisy hadn't worked at Jitters very long, but it was long enough for her to realize that something must be off for Felicity Queen, the literal queen of the corporate world, to not have the stimulate that helped her get through, what Daisy imagined, were very _long_ days.

The young girl went methodically through making Mrs. Queen's order as she pondered this new mystery. She knew it was none of her business and honestly, it was probably nothing but well, she _was_ too curious for her own good and the only mystery that ever happened around here was finding out who left their keys or their coat and sometimes their fully made cup of coffee so she wasn't going to give up the opportunity to deduce why Mrs. Queen was changing her drink order.

Daisy shuffled along, moving in and out of the other Barista's mulling over this new piece of information, _why would someone go off of caffeine?_

She tilted her head, _if it wasn't for a diet then it probably wasn't a heart condition or anything. Mrs. Queen is way too young for something like that._

 _Why would a hard-working woman who usually asks for extra caffeine suddenly not want any,_ the young girl thought as she frothed the drink.

She hummed, mixing up the rest of the drink, thinking over the possibilities that might make one go off of caffeine. She chuckled to herself as a thought popped into her head, _maybe she's pregnant or something._

Daisy's eyebrows rose in careful realization, _huh, maybe she_ is _pregnant. That would definitely explain her sudden diversion from caffeine. And Mrs. Queen did look a little peaked._

The more she thought about it the more convinced she became that yeah; Felicity Queen was totally pregnant, and she needed some confirmation.

She hurriedly toped of the macchiato with whipped cream and squeezed her self back to the front with what she assumed was an overly excited-slash-surprised expression plastered on her face because duh, she _loved_ babies.

As soon as Felicity saw Daisy appear in the midst of the other Jitter's employees at the pick-up counter, she knew by her delighted facial expression that either she had just met her celebrity crush or that she had deduced that she pregnant. A gut feeling told Felicity it was the latter.

Seeing as how she didn't want the news all over the city at _least_ before she managed to tell Oliver, Felicity tried to tell the young girl, who was seemingly asking her if she was pregnant, with her eyes that yes, she guessed right but she had better not open her mouth until given the all clear. Aka when it showed up on the local news _after_ she and Oliver had one of those cute little baby announcement photos made and released it to the public.

Thankfully Daisy seemed to get the message as she squeezed in between people to lean over the counter so she was close enough to Felicity to talk in confidentiality.

"Daisy, you're my favorite barista here but I swear if you say anything to anyone that title will be removed and placed on Jimmy over there," Felicity met her halfway, leaning over the counter as well and pointing to a tall, lanky guy who seemed to be having trouble working the espresso machine.

The young girl's smile didn't falter as she whispered excitedly, "Oh my gosh! Mrs. Queen! You're having a baby? I guessed right?!"

Felicity pursed her lips, suppressing her smile at Daisy's excitement. She guessed the news of babies made everyone happy, even coffeehouse baristas.

"Yes, you guessed right but Not. A. Word. To anyone, until you see it on the news or social media," She pinned Daisy with what she thought was a pretty good stern 'you-will-do-as-I-say' mom look, "Promise?"

She nodded enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling, "I promise. My lips are so totally sealed. I won't even tell my mom or my boyfriend. Not even if Liam Hemsworth walked in here and offered to take me out if I gave him a juicy piece of info."

Felicity bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. She appreciated the girl's loyalty but honestly, she highly doubted that Daisy would stay quiet if Liam Hemsworth walked in here. _She_ would have a hard time staying quiet with that kind of a deal because have you _seen_ his face and muscles, not that they compared to Oliver's but _still._

Felicity shook her head. Anyways, the chances of Liam Hemsworth walking into Jitter's in the next few weeks were slim to none, so she wasn't too worried.

"I can't believe I guessed right," Daisy whispered, bringing Felicity back to reality.

Felicity couldn't believe it either. She wished she could impart some of Daisy's intuition onto Oliver. Her watch buzzed, reminding her that she needed to get to Queen Inc. pronto because she had a meeting with the board _again_ in 30 minutes.

"Daisy, I got to run but remember, not a word, " She leveled her one last look before she turned on her heel, ready to battle the crowd and a long day at the office when she remembered that she had come to get coffee and she wasn't about to forget it after it had caused her so much trouble.

Daisy had her arm outstretched with the macchiato, her mouth open, ready to call Felicity back.

"Ya better not forget this," She winked with a self-satisfied smile.

Felicity huffed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the coffee and made her way to the door.

Daisy held back a squeal and took over the cash register, hardly paying attention as customers gave their orders.

Hands down, this was _by far_ the best day of work she had ever had!

 **I hope you enjoyed this little snippet!**

 **Questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review!**

 **Love Freckles**


End file.
